Träume ich?
by Noel McKey
Summary: Eine Story, aus meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen. Etwas Erotik, Severus Snape und eine Möchtegernautorin, da kann man was draus machen.....Es geht weiter...Chap 3 on
1. Das hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet

**Okay, so etwas kommt dabei raus, wenn die Zeit nicht vergeht und man auf den sechsten Band wartet...diese kurze Episode ist heute meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen und ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass nicht eine längere Sache daraus wird.  
Ein wenig angedeutete Erotik, Severus Snape, eine Möchtegernautorin...da kann man schon was daraus machen... Ich hoffe, es gefällt einigen von euch, bestimmt nicht allen...°grins°**

**Die Story ist nicht gebetat, musste einfach schnell gehen.**

**Severus Snape (ist vorerst der einzige), gehört JKR, ich habe ihn nur ausgeliehen und werde es wohl noch öfter tun...ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit...da wäre ich schon verhungert, wer sollte so etwas schon bezahlen...**

**Na gut und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen...**

**

* * *

**

Das hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet...

Wie so oft saß Leila am Computer und tippte ihre letzte Story ab. Wieder einmal eine Harry-Potter-Fanfiction. Und wie so oft handelte sie von ihrem Lieblingscharakter der Bücher, Severus Snape.

_„Schweratmend drückte er die junge Frau an die kalte, steinerne Wand. Mir einer raschen Bewegung hatte er ihre Bluse aufgerissen, dass die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen davonsprangen..."_

„Also wirklich, von dir hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet..." Leila fuhr auf ihrem Stuhl herum und riss den Mund auf.

„Wer...wer sind Sie?"

„Wer glaubst du wohl?", kam direkt die Gegenfrage von ihrem Gegenüber.

„Sev...erus Snape?", stammelte sie und rieb sich erst einmal die Augen. „Ich glaube, ich halluziniere, das kann gar nicht sein..."

„Was? Dass es mich gibt, oder dass ich hier bin?", unterbrach der Mann ihre unzusammenhängenden Worte. Der Mann, der ihrer Vorstellung eines Severus Snapes sehr nahe kam. Schwarzes schulterlanges Haar umrahmte sein markantes Gesicht, gut sein Haar glänzte eher seidig, als fettig. Seine dunklen Augen sahen Leila forschend an. Als sie seine Frage nicht beantwortete, zog er, wie es typisch für Severus Snape war, eine Augenbraue hoch und ein ironisches Grinsen legte sich um seinen Mund. „Vergessen wie man spricht? Nun, ich bin ein Zauberer, ich kann überall hin und auf deiner Wohnung liegt kein Apparierschutz, Leila." Nun riss sie ungläubig die Augen auf.

„Woher..."

„...ich deinen Namen kenne? Du unterzeichnest deine Geschichten mit diesem Namen...", erklärte er ruhig und sah sich ein wenig in ihrem Wohnzimmer um.

„Was...was hätten...Sie von mir anders erwartet?", fragte Leila stotternd, sich an seine Begrüßung erinnernd.

„Nun, ich kenne so viele Geschichten über mich, auch die aus deiner Hand...du hast immer ziemlich nett von mir geschrieben...und nun so etwas..." Severus, Leila hatte beschlossen diesen Mann vorerst so zu benennen, wies auf den Monitor ihres Computers. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an und er seufzte. „Ich würde einer Frau nie so die Kleider vom Leib reißen...ich würde sie verführen..." Leila schluckte trocken.

„Ach ja?" Sie wollte die Gedanken vertreiben, die sich in ihrem Kopf aufbauten, als er von Verführung sprach.

Severus nickte und wies auf die Couch.

„Darf ich?" Leila nickte schnell und er setzte sich langsam.

„Ich würde sie zu einem Glas Wein einladen und mich ihr langsam nähern. Ich würde ihr das Haar hinters Ohr streichen und dann meine Hand über ihre Wange, ihren Hals gleiten lassen...wenn ihr das gefällt, würde ich ihr kurz über die Lippen streichen...", begann er zu erzählen.Leila konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und entlockte Severus damit ein leises Lachen.

„Ich würde langsam den Umhang von ihren Schultern streifen...und jeden Knopf ihrer Bluse ganz langsam öffnen...ich würde jeden Zentimeter ihrer entblößten Haut berühren...sie ertasten, schmecken, riechen...ich würde ihr die Bluse ausziehen...dann würde ich sie küssen, ganz sanft. Und wenn sie den Kuss erwidert, dann erst würde ich ihn vertiefen..." Ein leises Kieksen kam vom Schreibtisch und Severus sah auf, ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Erzählen Sie nur weiter.", bat Leila, um innere Ruhe bemüht.

„Ich würde ihren Hals küssen, hinter dem Ohr, von da aus zur Halsbeuge hinab..." Er schmunzelte, als er bemerkte, wie Leila ein Zittern überlief. „Ich würde die Träger des Büstenhalters langsam von ihren Schultern streifen und mit meiner Zunge die zarte Haut kosten, dabei würde ich den Büstenhalter öffnen und ihn abstreifen. Ich würde sie ansehen, mir ihre Schönheit einprägen, jede einzelne Linie ihres Körpers...ich würde von ihren Schultern über ihre Arme streicheln und dann von ihrer Hüfte aus, über ihre Taille, wieder hinauf zu ihren Schultern. Dann würde ich die Form ihrer Brüste nachzeichnen, sie streicheln, ihre Brustwarzen umkreisen, bis sie..."

„Stop..." Leila war aufgesprungen, sie sah ihn atemlos an. „Ich bin gleich wieder da..." Sie stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer und ins Badezimmer hinein. Zitternd lehnte sie sich gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Oh mein Gott...warum erzählt er mir das alles? Oh mein Gott...warum ich...warum er...warum hier..." Leila ließ kaltes Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen und tauchte dann ihr Gesicht hinein. Sie sah in den Spiegel und stöhnte auf. Sie sah aus wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen, dass noch nie Sex hatte und einer Freundin lauschte, was diese erlebt hatte. Leila tauchte ihre Hände ins Wasser und atmete tief durch. Dann trocknete sie ihr Gesicht und band sich die feuchten Haare zu einem Zopf.

Leila holte tief Luft und verließ das Badezimmer. Sie stieß beinahe mit Severus zusammen, der gerade aus der Küche kam. Er hielt einen Becher Tee in der Hand.

„Ich war so frei..."

„Ähmm...ja, ich bin keine gute Gastgeberin, oder?" Er grinste kurz und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Setz dich hin und lösch den letzten Abschnitt...du weißt ja jetzt, wie ich es angehen würde." Leila nickte und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Severus sah über ihre Schulter zu, wie die Buchstaben vom Bildschirm verschwanden, dann ging sein Blick zur Uhr. „Ich muss weiter, da gibt es eine Möchtegernautorin, die mich unbedingt auf der bösen Seite sehen will, ich werde mal mit ihr reden müssen..." Severus leerte seinen Teebecher und stellte ihn ab, er nickte Leila freundlich zu. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder...spätestens, wenn du wieder solchen Unsinn schreibst...Mach's gut, Leila!" Severus verschwand mit einem °Plopp° und nur ein leichter Kräuterduft blieb zurück. Leila schloss die Augen, war das alles nur Einbildung gewesen? Nein, dort stand ein Teebecher. Sie nahm ihn vom Tisch.

„Meiner ist es in jedem Fall nicht, ich besitze nur Teebeutel..." Und hier war der Tassenboden bedeckt mit feuchten Blättern. Sie schnupperte daran. „Nicht meine Sorte!" Leila brachte den Becher zurück in die Küche und stellte ihn ins Spülbecken.

„Oh Mann, was war das nur?", fragte sie leise. „Eine Sache ist jetzt sicher, ich werde nie wieder ruhig schlafen können...wenn ich mir nur vorstelle..." Ein Zittern überlief ihren Körper, so sehr brachte sie allein die Erinnerung an seine Ausführung der Verführung zum Glühen... „Mistkerl...wie kann er jetzt einfach so verschwinden..." Leila seufzte. „Okay...wenn er geblieben wäre...wäre ich es vielleicht gewesen, die Kleider vom Leibe anderer reißt.", flüsterte sie leise kichernd und setzte sich zurück an ihren Computer.

_„Langsam öffnete der dunkle Mann die Tür zu seinen Gemächern. „Darf ich Sie auf ein Glas Wein einladen?" Die Junge Frau folgte ihn nach einem kurzen Zögern, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen..."_

* * *

Ich weiß, ich entschuldige mich für mein krankes Hirn und dafür, dass es nicht sehr lang geworden ist, aber wie gesagt, es könnte mehr daraus werden, wenn mein Hirn mich mal wieder überwälltigt...

Okay, dann nerve ich nicht länger.

Ein Review, ob gut oder schlecht, wäre nett.

Noel


	2. Wieso schreibst du nicht weiter

**Hey, hier bin ich wieder...mein Hirn ließ sich einfach nicht aufhalten...also bekam meine Leila wieder Besuch...**

**Aber zuerst zu den Reviews:**

**Eli: Mach dir nichts draus, wenn ich mir vostelle, dass ER bei mir auftauchen könnte...°grins° Aber die Vorstellung ist schön...  
Orchidee:Vielen Dank für dein Review.  
Anu: Na hast du Band sechs schon gelesen? Danke, mein krankes/phantasievolles Hirn bedankt sich ebenfalls...  
KiraGmork: ER kommt aber nicht immer, ich habe in letzter Zeit viel Unsinn geschrieben, und ...niente. Ich wollte es bei einem One-Shot lassen, aber mein Hirn hatte etwas dagegen...°grins°  
CarpeDiem14: Wie du siehst, es wurde mehr...Danke!**

**Ich würde mich freuen, wenn euch das Kapitel gefällt und ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst...°ein Butterbier an alle Revieer spendiert...**

**Ach bevor ich es vergesse, Severus Snape gehört JKR, leider. Aber vielleicht finde ich irgendwann den Mann, der "meiner" Vorstellung von Severus so nahe kommt,(Ich spreche nicht von Alan, auch wenn er Severus ganz gut trifft)dann gehört er ganz allein mir...**

**So nun viel Spaß...

* * *

**

2. Wieso schreibst du nicht weiter...

Müde schloss Leila ihre Wohnungstür auf. Sie freute sich nach einem langen Arbeitstag nur noch auf ihre Couch und ein schönes Glas Rotwein...Verwirrt hielt sie inne und runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber..." Sie war sich absolut sicher, sie hatte den PC heute noch nicht angeschaltet...und außerdem drang ein schmaler Lichtschein durch die Scheibe in der Küchentür. Leila atmete tief durch und griff nach dem Schirm neben der Tür...

Sie hatte die Wohnungstür leise geschlossen und erst einen Schritt auf die Küchentür zu gemacht, als diese sich öffnete. Wie erstarrt hielt Leila inne, den Schirm, wie eine Waffe erhoben, in der Hand.

„Da bist du ja...ich dachte, du kommst heute gar nicht mehr...Leila? Was soll der Schirm? Dachtest du etwa...ich wäre ein Einbrecher? Hey..." Behutsam fasste der hochgewachsene Mann sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Was tun Sie hier? Was haben Sie in meiner Küche zu suchen?", fragte Leila schließlich leise. Voller Sorge sah er sie an, bemerkte ihr Zittern und führte sie sanft, aber bestimmt zur Couch.

„Setz dich..." Er entdeckte die Weinflasche auf dem Tisch. Ein Zauberstabwedeln später, öffnete sich eine Schranktür und ein Glas schwebte herüber. Er füllte das Glas und drückte es Leila in die Hand.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und musste leise kichern...irgendwie erinnerte sie das hier, an ihre letzte Begegnung.

„Besser?" Sie nickte nur. „Gut, dann zu deinen Fragen...in der Küche habe ich mir einen Tee gemacht. Warum ich hier bin? Das liegt an dir allein..." Leila sah ihn verständnislos an und blieb bei seinen dunklen Augen hängen. Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nun benahm sie sich schon wieder wie ein Schulmädchen, dabei hatte sie diese Zeit doch längst hinter sich gelassen. Sie war schließlich gute dreißig Jahre alt und nicht unerfahren, was sexuelle Abenteuer anging. Warum also reagierte sie so auf diesen Mann, den es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wirklich gab. Wieso eigentlich wahrscheinlich? Er wurde erfunden, entsprungen aus der Fantasie einer Schriftstellerin. Leila hatte ihn nur ausgeliehen...

„Wieso?", schaffte sie es endlich ihre Gedanken abzuschütteln und auf ihren Gegenüber einzugehen...Auch wenn er nur eine Projektion war, aus ihrer Müdigkeit, des Stress wegen, entstanden.

„Das wollte ich dich auch fragen...Wieso schreibst du nicht weiter? Es ist jetzt eine ganze Weile her, dass ich dich besucht habe, und deine Geschichte hängt immer noch bei dieser einen Stelle...", bemerkte Severus leise. Auch wenn er nur eingebildet sein sollte, er brauchte nun mal einen Namen und dieser passte so gut.

Leila runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte wohl kaum erklären, dass es nur an ihm und seinem „Besuch" lag, dass sie nicht weiter schrieb. Es nicht konnte...Immer wenn sie sich an den PC setzte, an diese eine Story, dann waren ihre Gedanken leergefegt. Dann sah sie ihn, Severus, auf ihrer Couch sitzen und hörte seine Worte...Dann fiel ihr nichts mehr ein, wie es weitergehen sollte. Leila wollte es von ihm selbst hören...so etwas konnte sie diesem Mann doch nicht sagen...oder?

„Ich habe keine Zeit..." Severus sah sie überrascht an.

„Wie das?"

„Ich habe zwei Jobs, anders geht es heutzutage gar nicht...ich gehe morgens aus dem Haus und komme erst um diese Zeit zurück...ich bin einfach zu müde..." Es hörte sich selbst in Leilas Ohren fadenscheinig an, aber Severus nickte.

„Ich dachte mir schon so etwas...aber, du willst doch zu Ende schreiben, oder?" Leila seufzte und nickte. Ja, sie würde die Story zu Ende schreiben, wie, oder wann auch immer. Irgendwann würde sie die Begegnung bestimmt vergessen haben...

„Schön! Soll ich den Kast...den PC ausschalten? Ich muss nämlich jetzt auch wieder. Und du willst bestimmt deine Ruhe...", meinte Severus und erhob sich. Diesmal brachte er sogar den Teebecher zurück in die Küche, nachdem Leila erklärt hatte, dass sie den PC runterfahren würde... Severus grinste. „Ich weiß, wie die Teile angehen und wie man Fenster öffnet, speichert und so. Aber wie man runterfährt(?)...das wollte man mir erst im nächsten Kurs erklären...wir haben jetzt auch solche Teile in der magischen Welt." Leila musste ihn wohl ziemlich verblüfft angesehen haben, denn Severus lächelte leicht. „Diese Dinger sind besser, als sich über das Flohnetz zu unterhalten, man schluckt weniger Asche..." Er hob langsam die Hand und strich Leila behutsam über die Wange. „Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht erschrecken...Mach es gut!" Leila schloss die Augen, sie hörte das °Poff° und spürte, dass sie nun wieder allein war.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Bildschirmschoner ihres PCs ansprang und dadurch eine ziemlich laute Melodie erklang. Mit einem Seufzen trat sie an den Schreibtisch und schaltete den Bildschirmschoner ab. Leila wollte auch das nächste Fenster schließen, als sie stutzte. Das war ihre Geschichte, doch nicht nur das...am Ende war die Schriftart geändert worden...Leila schmunzelte.

**_„Vielleicht hilft dir eine kleine Anregung beim Weiterschreiben! S.S."_** Und darunter stand in seinen Worten, wie es weitergehen sollte. Sie las die Zeilen aufmerksam durch und klickte schließlich auf speichern. Er hatte es also die ganze Zeit gewusst. Er wusste, dass es an ihm lag, dass Leila keinen Anfang fand, die Geschichte fortzusetzen. Mit einem Lächeln ging sie wenig später zu Bett und schlief selig in dieser Nacht. Übermorgen war ihr freier Tag, dann und das wusste sie genau, würde sie diese Geschichte beenden...dann bräuchte er nicht mehr bei ihr auftauchen...und sie könnte ihn endlich vergessen...

°°

„Nein! Aber...ich habe doch gespeichert..." Es war gerade acht Uhr am Morgen und Leila saß verzweifelt vor ihrem Bildschirm. Es war weg, Severus Snapes Worte waren verschwunden. Waren sie denn jemals da gewesen? Hatte sie nur geträumt? Vorgestern noch hatten hier Vorschläge gestanden, wie die Szene weitergehen sollte, doch nun...Leila konnte sich beinahe an jedes einzelne Wort erinnern.

Sie seufzte...es nutzte alles nichts...sie würde die Geschichte fertig schreiben und wenn es den ganzen Tag dauerte...Leila überflog noch einmal den fertigen Abschnitt.

Leila seufzte und holte tief Luft, sie rief sich ins Gedächtnis, was sie vor zwei Tagen glaubte gelesen zu haben.

_°°_

Leila lehnte sich einigermaßen zufrieden zurück. Der Rest würde einfacher werden. Sie lächelte leicht. Wer hätte sich vorstellen können, dass in diesem düsteren Mann, ein so einfühlsamer Liebhaber stecken würde? Aber es waren seine Worte, die sie gelesen und hier verarbeitet hatte...

* * *

Ich weiß...es fehlen Severus' Worte... Aber dafür hätte ich die Story raufstufen müssen...

Ihr findet unter dem Rating-M, das was Leila aus Severus' Worten gemacht hat...Welchen Titel..."Sev's Worte-Leilas Szene", ja darunter werdet ihr es finden...

Und ich denke, das war es hier auch, vorerst. Wenn mein Hirn nicht wieder auf blöde Ideen kommt...woran ich nicht zweifele.

LG Noel °auf den GO-Button deutet°


	3. Keine Ideen?

Mein Hirn ließ sich nicht aufhalten...daran ist nur mein Geburtstag schuld und die ungewöhnlichen Geschenke, die man manchmal bekommt.

Falls ich nicht auf die Reviews geantwortet habe, dann tue ich es hiermit: DANKE!

* * *

3. Keine Ideen?

_**„...sie liebten sich voller Leidenschaft, bevor Severus sie wieder viel zu früh verlassen musste..."**_

Leila zuckte nur ganz leicht zusammen, als hinter ihr das leise °Poff° erklang. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf und schloss die Augen, sie wagte es einfach nicht, sich umzudrehen...Zu sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass alles nur eingebildet war. Dass der Stress sie einfach zu sehr geschafft hatte...Doch nun hatte sie Urlaub, von Stress keine Spur, warum also sollte er hier auftauchen. Leila ignorierte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und arbeitete weiter an der Geschichte.

Das leise Räuspern konnte sie jedoch nicht ignorieren. Langsam wandte sie sich um.

„Sir?", fragte sie. Severus lächelte leicht.

„Ich bin doch keine Einbildung, also wirklich, Leila!" Das waren doch gerade ihre Gedanken gewesen.

„Legilimentor...", entfuhr es ihr leise.

„Du hast es erfasst!", bemerkte der sonst so düstere Mann so leichthin.

„Was ist es diesmal? Was habe ich dieses Mal falsch gemacht?", fragte Leila endlich und sah Severus, der ziemlich entspannt auf ihrer Couch saß, forschend an.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass du etwas falsch machst...Hast du es aufgegeben, erotische Szenen in deinen Storys einzubauen?", fragte er.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen...?" Severus seufzte leise.

„Du hast...seit ich dich besucht habe, zwei...drei Storys geschrieben, oder?" Leila nickte. „Darin war keine Erotik. Ich schlafe zwar andeutungsweise mit Frauen, aber eben nur angedeutet...wie dort..." Er wies auf den Monitor. Leila senkte den Kopf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. „Du hast wirklich keine Ideen?" Leila schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte an nichts zu denken, an gar nichts... „Das ist schade, wirklich schade...gibt es denn nichts, das dir besonders Spaß machen würde?" Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und für einen Moment erschien ein anzügliches Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. Severus schmunzelte ebenfalls, hatte er doch gerade einen ihrer Gedanken erfasst. „Die Szene bei meinem ersten Besuch?"

„Kann doch ganz anregend sein...immer nur sanft und zärtlich wird doch irgendwann langweilig...oder nicht?", fragte Leila leise.

„Du überrascht mich, Leila. Ganz ehrlich!", murmelte Severus sanft. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste leicht.

°°

Severus erhob sich und trat an den Esstisch.

„Ein Geschenk?" Leila stöhnte auf, als er nach dem halbausgepackten Päckchen griff. „Hattest du Geburtstag?"

„Letzte Woche..." Sie sah unruhig zu, wie Severus den Deckel von dem Kästchen abhob und...

„Ahämmm...und dabei kommst du nicht auf Gedanken?", fragte er anzüglich und hob die Hand. An seinem rechten Zeigefinger baumelten Handschellen, mit schwarzem Plüsch. „Wenigstens sind sie nicht rosa...", flüsterte er.

„Meine Freundin fand es halt lustig, mir Handschellen zu schenken.", erklärte Leila leicht entnervt.

„Warum baust du sie nicht ein?" Sie sah Severus entgeistert an.

_(A/N: Nur als Anmerkung, ich finde es manchmal ganz schön krass, auf was für Ideen Freunde bei Geburtstagsgeschenken kommen können. Hey...so etwas kauft man sich lieber selbst...aber um es mit Sevs Worten auszudrücken...wenigstens waren sie nicht rosa!)_

„Ist ja wieder typisch Mann...", murmelte Leila. ‚Kann es bestimmt nicht erwarten, dass eine Frau ihm ausgeliefert ist!'

„Wer sagt denn, dass die Frau die Handschellen tragen muss?", fragte Severus leise. Leila fuhr aus ihren Gedanken...Sie brauchte einen Moment, um zu überreißen, was seine Worte bedeuteten.

„Sie...ist das Ihr Ernst? Sie würden sich einer Frau ausliefern...sich ihr total hingeben?", fragte Leila und sah Severus ungläubig an.

„Es gehört eine Menge Vertrauen zum Partner dazu, aber es kann doch sehr anregend sein...", erklärte er ein wenig atemlos.

„Wer hätte das gedacht.", murmelte Leila. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment, wie er da noch immer am Esstisch stand. Sie kannte ihn nicht wirklich und doch wusste sie bereits sehr viel von ihm. Sie sah, wie sein Blick zur Uhr ging und wusste genau, was nun kam. „Sie müssen los, nicht wahr?" Severus sah sie ernst an und nickte.

„Ja, ich habe einiges zu erledigen.", erklärte Severus und schenkte Leila ein Lächeln.

„Dann...Auf Wiedersehen und Danke, für den Besuch.", flüsterte sie und erwiderte das Lächeln. Severus legte die Handschellen zurück auf den Tisch und trat in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers.

„Mach es gut, Leila!" Ein leises °Poff° und er war fort. Leila sah zu der Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, irgendwie stieg Traurigkeit in ihr auf...

Leila wandte sich wieder ihrem PC zu. Sie schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Langsam freundete sie sich mit den „Besuchen" an, ob sie nun wirklich stattfanden, oder auch nicht.

„Bei dieser Story funktioniert das aber nicht mehr...", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Leila hatte nun mal ihre eigene Arbeitsweise. Sie baute zuerst das Gerüst aus einer Idee und dann dauerte es zwischen drei Tagen und einer Woche, bis die Story in ihren Gedanken stand. Dann feilte sie die Geschichte aus, bis sie wie ein Film in ihrem Kopf ablief, erst dann begann sie mit dem Schreiben...

Sie seufzte, suchte in ihrem Schreibtisch nach einem neuen Block und schlug ihn auf. Auf der ersten Seite notierte sie die neue Idee und die erotischen Vorschläge...damit würde sie also in ein paar Tagen beginnen...Severus Snape, der sich mit Haut und Haaren auslieferte. Leila stöhnte leise auf, sie konnte die Bilder nicht ausschalten, die sich in ihrem Kopf aufbauten...Sie würde mit jemandem darüber reden müssen. Ihre Freundin, aber ob sie es verstehen würde...es klang ja schon für Leila verrückt genug...

* * *

Also...bin ich durchgeknallt? Weil ich solche gedanken habe? Aus meiner Sicht nicht, aber hey, das ist glaube ich Ansichtssache. 


End file.
